fictionalcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Anna (Disney's Frozen)/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180120204837/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180303015136
Twenty one year old previously Snow Princess but now currently Snow Queen Elsa has always lived a somewhat difficult, lonely life without her little, younger sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle since the childhood accident happened in the ballroom of Arendelle back when she was only just eight while Anna was only just five back then. Since the age of eight, she had never ever even seen her parents nor Anna again anymore at all so she lived on her own in her ice palace she built on the north mountain now without Princess Anna of Arendelle where she never ever even had to hide herself for she really was actually born to be at all despite the fact that the childhood accident happened back when she was eight while Anna and Alice were only just five back then so she still chose to live free with love, where she lived, grew up and was properly raised to be less isolated by anybody else who was actually more clear with how she still needed to control her ice abilities, showed her how to love, accept and embrace not only just her ice powers but also be herself for who she really was actually born to be by properly providing her with more brilliant advice and better guidance as to how to keep her ice magical powers under her own control and not easily let them be unleashed by accident at all which was something that helped her become more opened to the others and the world around her so she still always got to use her ice powers all the time as long as she put her mind to it, where she was taught how to confront, undo and solve any of her personal problems, where she had much better, more creative/productive uses for her supernatural/magical abilities (such as building public art, even setting up a village for any/other snow people, where she was train how to build any/other igloos until she was better at it, where she did something, anything and everything a whole lot, way, far much more elaborate, impressive other than only just turning the kingdom/castle/palace into an indoor ice skating rink and an outdoor ice skating rink, where Elsa did something, anything and everything much more spectacular than ever all the time and best of all, she actually got to learn how to use her ice magic powers for battle or anything else other than only just controlling them with her emotions like she really deserves to so far, where she created stories in her mind, especially a story about an ice queen who ruled an ice kingdom with snow people and she wore this beautiful dress made of ice, where she basically gains god-like status, created her own sentient beings and built any/other living snowmen, any/other ice sculptures, not only just a castle/palace/kingom but also an entire kingdom of Arendelle to bring back her childhood memories of her past life, had any/other icy dragons, ice giants, giant ice-eagle, any/other animal friends that are easily used to cold temperature, where she was correctly taught how to be a snow queen until her coronation so she was able to be crown as the snow queen herself during her coronation. She made an ice tiara for herself to match her snow queen dress because a tiara is a symbol of authority which was something Elsa needed one as queen. However, in her heart, she still remained lonely without Anna since the childhood accident back when Elsa was eight while Anna was only just five back then. Her life beforehand was better back then until the childhood accident back when she was eight while Anna was only just five back then. For more than the next ten years, she lived, grew up and was raised away from Arendelle, all sorts of human contact from Arendelle on the mountain, especially away from any/other magic fearing/hating ordinary, normal people. Her only companions were all of her snow creations, including Olaf, Marshmallow and more than several Snowgies and yet, her other only companion was her childhood penguin doll, Sir Jorgen Bjorgen. However, she still missed Anna very much. Her solitude lifestyle got put to a halt one day when she finally fond out the colorful pictures of the same, familiar, Norwegian, European, Scandinavian young girl was none other than a tall, slender, fair skinned, light freckled faced, rosy cheeked, long strawberry-blonde haired with pink lips and turquoise blue eyes were none other than her long lost not five anymore but now nineteen year old, little, younger teenage sister, Princess Anna from Arendelle, Norway, Scandinavia, Europe, especially the pictures of back when Princess Anna was growing up to be not only just anything else more than only just another royal of Arendelle but also less isolated anywhere else away from Arendelle in Norway, Scandinavia, Europe too, especially in another rich place without Elsa too.